


Blue and Red

by Happyozgu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alp is her ex, bcs she is crying, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyozgu/pseuds/Happyozgu
Summary: tbh do you really need one?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selin kıymaz who deserves better](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=selin+k%C4%B1ymaz+who+deserves+better).



Putin was walking then

Alp saw him and started heading his way

"a beautiful president like you shouldnt be alone, maybe I can help you with that?" he said

Putin said " Lan amk malı nah siktir git kendini sik o kusmuş kızı düşünerek bi adım daha atarsan götünü atom bombalarım şimdi kaybol"

 

THE END

 

""""""""""

(eng trans)

Putin said "For fucks sake you fucking idiot go fuck yourself while thinking the girl that puked. If you even take one step I will shove an atomic bomb up your ass now fuck off"

""""""""""


End file.
